GIves You Hell (Giantess Story
by Dominic walker
Summary: This story is a copy of another story if u own this no copyright intended its purely yours just putting on antothrr sight so other can enjoy it.


Zack had honestly thought that being trapped inside of Julia's disgusting ass was going to be the worst thing that could possibly happen to him while shrunk. The thought of being trapped in a toilet and being drowned in someone's bodily fluids never even crossed his mind. But here he was, treading water inside of the giant porcelain bowl, in complete darkness, with a hot girl above him, blissfully unaware of his situation, and about to relieve herself all over his body.

Zack wanted to swim over to the slopes of the toilet's sides, but he knew that they would be way too slippery to scale. It was also impossibly dark inside of the toilet, and Zack's sense of direction was completely thrown off. He literally was helpless. He could not do anything. He was about to start crying again out of sheer overwhelming depression, when he heard another rumble escape Erica's body, and then all hell broke loose.

A liquidy fluid slapped Zack in the face, gushing over his head and around his entire body. The liquid forced its way down his throat, and Zack choked on the foul tasting fluid. The stream of fluid which Zack now recognized as urine continued to forcefully rain down on Zack, pushing the struggling boy under the water. Zack frantically tried to fight against the flow of the pee, but it was too coming down too strong and too fast. Zack swallowed several mouthfuls of Erica's urine during his struggles.

Finally, the rain of urine slowly trickled to a stop. Eventually, there was no more. Zack was able to break the surface of the water once more. He was soaked with water and pee, and he was miserable and cold. Strangely though, Erica didn't get up off of the toilet after peeing. Zack wondered why she didn't stand up, but it all became clear when her innards rumbled once more, and Erica groaned.

Erica had originally planned only to relieve herself of her urine while using the toilet, but she suddenly felt the need to poop. She usually tried not to do this in other people's homes, for fear of causing a stench and being embarrassed, but the need to shit was stronger than normal at this time. With a sigh, Erica began pushing out her poop. She felt it coming out, and she groaned.

With an intense feeling of dread, Zack realized that Erica was about to take a shit! He had absolutely nowhere to go, so he began swimming in a random direction, hoping that he would reach the edges of the toilet bowl before the poop started to fall. That way he would be safer from the disaster soon to occur.

Unfortunately, something big fell into the water in front of Zack with a splash, and the wave it created pushed Zack back towards the middle of the toilet. Erica had already begun to dump her load! It was too late!

Zack huddled himself into a ball, trying to minimize his frame to avoid getting hit by the foul droppings. All around him he could hear splashes of small poop pieces falling into the toilet. Zack thought that maybe he had avoided the worst of it, when without warning, a giant piece of shit fell out of Erica's ass and crashed down onto Zack.

Erica almost gasped with surprise as a big piece of poop slipped out of her ass. It landed in the toilet with a giant splash, and Erica felt a few water droplets smack her butt. She could also have sworn she heard some other strange sound, but she passed it off as nothing.

Zack received a face full of poop as the giant piece of shit smashed into his whole body, dragging him under the water as it descended. Zack tried to spit the awful substance out of his mouth, but more of the disgusting mass just poured in. Zack's body had been slightly pressed into the piece of shit, and Zack wasn't able to free himself. He was literally a piece of shit at the current moment in time.

The large piece of poop continued sinking to the bottom of the toilet bowl. Zack knew that he had to escape before he was trapped against the poop and the hard porcelain. With disgust, Zack began digging his way through the poop mass, clawing through all of Erica's clumped up digested food. He pushed his way through the shit, until he emerged from the other side. With one last, mighty push, Zack was drifting away from the big piece of poop. He floated up to the surface of the water, triumphantly.

By this point in time, Erica had finished pooping, and she had stood up and was currently wiping herself. Zack emerged from the water, and saw all of this happening. He spat out a few stray pieces of poop from his mouth, and started to yell her name, when a giant wad of poop stained toilet paper smacked against him.

The sticky substance clumped up against Zack's face, sticking to his body like glue. He tried to rip himself free, but his efforts were in vain. He suddenly felt so hopeless. How could ever hope to win this revenge game and get back to normal if he was able to be bested by a piece of toilet paper and some pieces of poop? Zack barely even noticed the water begin to churn in the toilet.

Erica looked into the toilet with disgust after standing up. She had certainly pooped quite a lot, and it looked pretty nasty. She hoped that it would all flush nicely. She wiped her butt, throwing the toilet paper into the toilet, and then flushed. Without taking another glance into the bowl, she stepped into the tub and began her shower, pulling the curtain closed behind her.

Zack was numbly aware that Erica had flushed the toilet, but Zack had already accepted his fate by now. He just let his body hang loose and get carried around in circles by the toilet paper he was stuck to. He knew that he was destined to be flushed down this toilet, sent to the sewers, and drowned in the shitty, trash filled water. At least, he thought that's what he was destined to be.

Suddenly, Erica's large piece of poop got caught going down the toilet. It temporarily clogged in the drain, and a huge output of water was generated because of the backup. A giant wave of water swirled around Zack, and he was effortlessly ripped from the toilet paper. The surge of water swirled around the toilet bowl at dizzying speeds, until Zack and the wave crashed against the side of the bowl with a mighty smack. Zack felt himself shooting up into the air from the impact, and he noticed with glee that he had cleared the toilet bowl! He was free!

Unfortunately, he could not control his landing, and he landed roughly on the edge of the tub. His back ached from the landing, and his whole body was sore from the entire ordeal. Overall, he was just extremely overjoyed to actually be alive. He lay face up on the edge of the tub, contenting with staring at the ceiling and hearing the sounds of rushing water and Erica humming beside him.

Five minutes later, Erica finished up her shower. She pulled back the curtain and stepped back onto the floor of the bathroom. However, the floor was more slippery than she expected, and she fell backwards, landing on the edge of the tub. She sheepishly stood back up and toweled off. She then slipped into a loose pajama shirt and loose pajama pants. The matching pajama pair was High School Musical themed. Erica then skipped out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

After five minutes, Zack was treated to the most glorious sight in his entire life, as the dripping wet and totally naked Erica pulled back the shower curtain and stepped out of the tub. Her entire body glistened and jiggled as she stepped right over him. Her long legs seemed to stretch for miles, and her face was obscured by her big breasts, and her large butt hovered right over Zack's body. Zack also got a good look at her well shaven pussy, a sight that caused Zack's penis to almost burst right there.

Zack continued watching the giantess exit the tub, until he saw her foot slip on the bathroom tiles. He saw Erica begin to fall backwards, and Zack realized her bare ass would fall right on top of him. As cute as she was, Zack did not want to experience that ever again. However, he had nowhere else to escape to, other than...the tub! With a leap of faith, Zack jumped off the edge of the tub and into the tub itself. He barely avoided getting crushed by Erica's ass. Zack landed with a soft splash in the waterless but still wet tub.

Zack looked up and watched Erica stand up, dry off, and then leave the bathroom. Looking around at his surroundings, he had absolutely no idea how to get out of the tub now. The walls were too slippery, and there was nothing else to use to assist in his escape. Thankfully, an answer came in the form of the door to the bathroom opening, and Kiana entering to take her shower.

Kiana was very tired and sore, so she decided that the best way too help would be to take a nice relaxing bath. She headed over to the tub and began filling it up with hot water. Meanwhile, she stripped out of her bikini. When the tub was full, she stepped into it and laid down, submerging herself in the water.

Zack saw Kiana approach the tub, but to his surprise she turned on the faucet and not the shower head. Zack realized that she was going to take a bath, and not a shower! This thought was enforced as hot water began filling up the tub. Zack soon had to tread water once again, even though it burned his skin. After a minute, the tub filled up, and Kiana cut off the water. She then stepped into the tub, and Zack saw an even more glorious sight than before.

Kiana was a literal goddess, stepping over the edge of the tub to take her bath. Seeing her in all of her naked glory was like dying and going to heaven in Zack's book. Her massive ass and ginormous breasts swayed and jiggled with every step, while her vagina hung overhead, taunting Zack to explore its depths. Kiana quickly lowered herself into the tub, and Zack was thankfully out of the way to avoid her sinking into the water.

When Kiana was fully submerged, only her face, knees, and the tops of her breasts were poking out of the water. Kiana's eyes also closed, and Zack realized the giantess was going to fall asleep. He had to get her attention before that happened, as this was his only chance at freedom.

He swam over to her gigantic breasts, and began scaling them. Thankfully, not much of her boobs poked out of the water, so the climb was easy. Zack soon found himself standing on top of her big left nipple. He was slowly sinking into her flesh, so he quickly screamed her name as loud as he possibly could.

Much to his surprise, Kiana's eyes slowly fluttered open. She looked around for a few seconds, confused, until her eyes focused right on Zack. She had clearly spotted him, but nothing happened for a few seconds. Finally, Kiana blinked.

And then she smiled.

Chapter End Notes:

Well, Zack managed to survive yet again, but now he's been spotted by the sexy Kiana! Will she help our poor hero or hurt him? Or, will a secret that Kiana's kept locked away be brought out, and will Zack find himself in another terrible situation? Anyways, don't forget to review with thoughts or ideas, and I'll see you next time! Thanks!


End file.
